The Dark Lord, a Priestess, and a Baby
by Myskit
Summary: I'm not entirely sure which direction I want to take this yet. It's a what-if story based on what if when Voldemort was still in power, he took a wife? What if this wife was a very powerful half-demon priestess? RR to find
1. Default Chapter

The Dark Lord, a Priestess, and a Baby

Chapter One: The Priestess

A solitary figure sat on a black king-sized canopy bed in a grand bedroom with high ceilings, black marble floors and pillars, and a dark wood dresser and vanity on the opposite wall from the bed. It was hard to see these features of the room because the person was sitting in complete darkness, sitting up with their back ramrod straight, small hands folded neatly in it's lap. The figure was hard to see as well because it was dressed all in black. The only thing that gave it away as a woman was the black dress that she was wearing. She seemed to be expectantly awaiting something or someone, as she was being perfectly still and appeared to be listening for some sort of cue. Heavy footsteps approached from down the hall, and she held her breath as the door clicked open, and a lantern was lit, exposing her features in it's harsh light. She was short, petite, and had very thick, wavy hair that barely reached her small shoulders. Her once tan skin had become a pale olive complexion from no exposure to the sun in so long.

A tall man wearing a black cloak and hood stepped into the room and quietly shut the door. He turned to see the woman squinting in the sudden light. He chuckled to himself in a hi-pitched voice at her dilemma, and pulled his hood back, showing his face. Red eyes stared at her through the slitted pupils. She did not return the stare, she had, through time, learned better of it, and instead looked intently at the floor as the Dark Lord began to speak:

"Why do you not look at me?" He asked of her in a slightly amused voice as he removed his cloak and sent it to the grand walk-in closet in the corner. He was toying with her, of that she was sure, but she had to answer him when he asked a question or be punished. Then again, anything that she were to say in this situation would only anger him, and then she would be punished. He always was so good at setting up the lose-lose situations with her. What she wouldn't give to be able to tell him 'Because you disgust me!' but unless she wanted an early grave, that just wasn't an option. Fortunately, he spoke again:

"Come now, I don't look that bad, now do I?" He queried, taking the young woman's delicate chin into his hand and forcing her to look him in the eye, "You don't like my new body? I got it especially for your appreciation." Since he was holding her chin, she just shook her head and waited for him to release her before she replied.

"No master, you do not look bad at all," she lied in a flat voice, too tired to attempt sincerity, "I greatly appreciate your new body in all it's glory." Oops, that last bit was just a little too much. He narrowed his slitted eyes at her, and she braced for the impact that sent her across the bed.

"You are lying to me," he told her in a matter-of-fact tone, "You know you are not allowed to do that without severe punishment." She hadn't moved from where she had landed on the far edge of the bed, but now she trembled, not only out of fear, but also out of anger and pure hatred at the indignity of what he was about to do to her. Ohjusthurry up and get it overwith she thought furiously as the light from the lantern flickered and died. She felt the Dark Lord crawling across the bed towards her, and couldn't help but tremble even more as he climbed on top of her. Alright, you can do this, she thought to herself, Just take a deep breath, remember your meditation training. Focus on something else. She found an interesting flaw in the fabric of the canopy over the bed as he began to undress her, and she kept her eyes focused on that one thread. Just think of someplace that makes you happy she thought to herself as he began to move above her. For some reason, she wasn't able to take her mind elsewhere this time. She was still in this huge, cold room. Still in the enormous black bed, still being raped instead of being transported to her happy place. She could feel every fingernail digging into her skin as he groped her, every stroke, all the pain. She couldn't get away from the moment like she always had been. Wait, then that can only mean…

Gasping for air, the very same woman awoke from her horrible nightmare of the past, drenched in a cold sweat. She quickly looked around her at her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. She was in a cozy little bed with her oversized comforter, surrounded by her mahogany dresser and writing desk. Safe at home. She tried holding her small hands that still seemed cold from the nightmare under the covers tightly to stop their uncontrollable shaking.

It was just a dream. It was all just a horrible nightmare. I'm safe at home, no one else is here. Just me. No one can hurt you if you're all alone. she reasoned with herself before laying back under the covers to try to get some sleep before the sun came up.


	2. Chapter Two

The Dark Lord, a Priestess, and a Baby

Chapter 2

A/N: Well, you asked for it, my lovely reviewers, so here it is, chapter two! I'm really sorry I didn't get it out sooner, but a lot has happened since that first chapter: I moved back to my hometown, got married to my wonderful fiancée/muse, and life's been a constant party since then. I made an agreement to finish getting settled into our new life and new home with my new hubbie above all else. Now we're settled, let the writing begin!

The woman finally became weary of continuing the farce of sleep and got out of bed to make herself a strong cup of coffee. I'll be damned if I ever go back to sleep after that she thought to herself as she pulled down a coffee mug and started the coffee maker.

She walked into her bathroom as she waited for it to brew. (Damn old coffee maker. I should switch to instant.) The woman leaned forward to study herself better in the mirror. It's funny, He was talking about things that had happened recently, and yet I still looked like I used to back then when He really had me. she thought as she took in her knee-length hair which was usually in a braid that shortened it to mid-thigh, her skin was actually as tan as it was meant to be, although she was still a little pale from the dream, she had filled out a little more to give her more curves. Well, that rules out the possibility that it was a flashback. Maybe I'm reading too much into this.

She heard the coffee maker stop gurgling as she was splashing a bit of cold water on her face, and she quickly wiped a towel across her visage on her way out of the bathroom. She poured herself a nice steaming cup and sat down to wait for the sun to rise. As she waited, she thought of the letter she had received from Albus Dumbledore about a month earlier. He was the one who had informed her of Voldemort's return, as well as letting her know that she was welcome at Hogwart's if she wished. He told her that he would love it if she would teach a Reiki class. Dumbledore was kind enough to just let her know that the job was there if she wanted it, and he wasn't going to push it.

I guess he's probably started the Order of the Phoenix back up again. Maybe I should try to join that…**if** I take this job, that is. she quickly corrected herself. It would be nice to be on the other side this time. She took a deep sip from her mug. Mmmm…that's good. Maybe I should take Albus up on that job. I would certainly be much safer there. Yeah, there'd be no chance of seeing Tom there. She frowned at herself for becoming sad at that thought instead of cheerier. And that would be a good thing. She thought assertively.

She drained the last of the bitter liquid and set down the mug abruptly, her decision made. It'll be a good thing for me to get out of here and do something worthwhile. She walked to her writing desk in her room, sat down, and started a reply to Dumbledore's letter.

Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I'll try harder next time, I swear! I'm just trying to get a good beginning going. I'll also explain what Reiki is.


End file.
